After
by flower99
Summary: almost a thousand years after eragon's departure.. The North elves attacked the Du Weldenvarden Elves, and the North side make two important appointment for Du Weldenvarden side. Who are they? What would happen to The Queen of the Elves? How if there's another Du Fyrn Skulblaka? may contain Seraphina and How to train your dragon at last. please review..
1. Chapter 1

It's 989 years after Eragon's departure.

They were found this place after three months of suffering windstorm, a place that so high, only dragons can get up there, surrounded by rocks around it, that shine like a steel. On the top of that place, there are forests, rivers, lakes, all in one place, a complete place for riders and dragons training. Then, they build this stronghold, stronger-of course-, more elegant, and more beautiful than any place in Alagaësia.

A few riders have come to this place, fifty riders in these almost thousand years. Fifteen humans, fifteen elves, ten dwarves, and ten urgals, it's a little number for the peace keeper right?

It's a cloudy day, the sun never show itself, hiding behind it's fluffy, gray blankets. The swallow birds started to fly lower to the ground, chasing it's prey. The wind started to make a cyclone on the dessert not far from this place. Just like when they found it 989 years ago, right today.

_It's like a déja vú, _Eragon talk to Saphira while he run to his room, avoiding the storm.

_Yes, it's so long long time ago, It's almost thousand years right? _Saphira landed in the hall

Eragon nodded his head

_I'm feel so forgotten Saphira, even my cousin's grand childrens never contact me, and the King of Alagaësia never contact me, it's always me who contact them first._

_It's okay, little one.. there's any news from the Queen? _Saphira doesn't need to speak her name, Eragon understand who she meant.

_No, nothing. It's so weird Saphira, it's a 989 years after we have a conversation, and the last time you met Firnén.._

_There's no elves riders give you a message or.. something else?_

_No, they doesn't give me anything, and they doesn't talk about their Queen with me.._

_So ask them then! I miss Firnén.._

_I have Saphira, but, they not answered my questions_

_Please try once more time.._

Fortunately, one of the elves riders come to the hall.

" Filaren! Come here, please. I want to ask you something!" Eragon yelled to Filaren, that busy with his speeds his footsteps to Eragon.

" What do you want to ask Master?"

" Tell me about your Queen now, it's been a long time since I heard her"

Filaren not answered, his face hidden his true expressions, Eragon knew this.

" I'm sorry master, but few questions are better to be not answered. Trust me." and he leave his master.

_See?_

_That's weird.._

When Saphira said the last word, a weird thing happen.. a voice, like a thousand screams of people, and a really high tone, followed by a crash-that made an earthquake- broke anything around it, include a water fountain in the middle of the Rishülerendvier.

Eragon run to that mess. And saw, there is a large thing, with many peoples inside it, trying to get out from that thing, their face are so shocked, so panicked, even, after all of those peoples get out from that thing, they run, away from that thing and yelled to everyone they met " Run! Run! It's getting to explode! Run!" And it's explode. Fortunately, no one killed.

One person is standing beside Eragon, a girl, with tired face. Her body are fulled by the ashes just like the other people from that thing.

"Do you speak English?" She asked him.

"English? What is that?"

"You doesn't know? You spoke it already.. Where is this place?"

"You are in Rishülerendvier"

"I mean which country is this place?"

"No country here"

"That's impossible!" She pick something from her huge bag. A paper, a map, for the world.

"Where is this place?" She pointed to the map, while she ask to Eragon.

"I don't know"

That girl look so frustarated and desperated

"Okay, we will talk about this later. I'm sorry, that I was yelled at you. What is your name?" She ask him.

"My name is Eragon, the leaders of the Dragon Riders"

"Dragon? Are you sure?"

And Saphira show herself to that girl, and the girl's face get pale, almost fainted, but she stay stand there.

_Of course, _Saphira answered that for Eragon

That girl close her mouth, that said something in another words.

"Wow,,, There's no dragons in my world, I thought they're just a myth.. But, now, I'm standing in fronts of the beautiful dragon! Nice to meet you dragon, what can I call you?"

_You can call me Saphira_

"Now, what is your name?" Eragon ask her

"My name is Mella"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"What are you doing in that horible thing?"

"I'm going to study to another country, to be a programmer. And, it's not as horrible as you thought, it's a plane, you know?"

"What is a plane?"

Her face become so shocked

"Well, you know yourself that human can not fly, right?"

"I can"

"How?"

"By magic"

"Magic? Yes, you can do that, but, in my place, magic are forbidden, so, a brothers try to make a thing that can fly people to another place faster. And they found this, a plane, or an aeroplane."

" So, that thing doesn't fly because of magic?"

" Absolutely, they were made it with technology, that contains many elecricity, not magic. But, unfortunately, our plane was hitted by something very huge, we doesn't know what is that thing, but, before we crushed here, we saw many battlefields, we know they are humans, but, we doesn't know with who they have a war, and then, something scraped out our plane's wings, and we crushed."

"War? I don't see it, where is that? Can you tell me?"

"Of course, but I am to weak to describe that place to you, I'm so hungry, do you have some foods?"

"Of course, come in, ask the others to come too, they look so tired"

"thank you"

###

And after Mella call them all, they rushed to the dining room..

_There's so many people, and all of them are humans. Lucky we, we were made this dining room for dragons.. _Eragon thought. There are so many people from that fallen thing, so many, that make this hall looks so crowded.

Someone said to him,

"Excuse me, is this halal?" It's Mella.

"What is it?"

"Safe, not contain alcohol, porks, dogs, or disgusting creatures. Not makes me drunk or fainted. And not shooted, not hanged animal, or such like that?"

"Oh, of course, there are no meats and alcohols here, there are just vegetable and fruits. Do you like it?"

"Of course, thank you"

"You're welcome"

_Eragon, tomorrow you have to show them to the eggs, maybe some of them will match for the eggs_

_Okay, Saphira, started with Mella,_

_Of course, little one_

"Mella, come here!" Eragon call her

She walk to Eragon, with her deep brown eyes -deeper than Eragon's- ask him without see his eyes in one time.

"Follow me"

Their track is a so long way

"What can I call you? How old are you?"

"You can call me by my name, and my age aren't important"

"So, where we're going? Are we going to have a hiking? If that what we'll going to do, I'll stop here"

"No, there is no mountain here. Don't ask any question again until we arrived."

They arrived about two hours or more after that conversation. Now, standing in fronts of them, a huge door made from silver, carved like a stone, so, there's no people will thought that is a door. That girl just standing behind Eragon, while he open the door. When Eragon told her to get in, she stopped a while before step inside, with her right foot first.

_Mella, this is very important, and this is..secret. Don't let any body knows about it, without our permission.. _Saphira talk to her, she nodded.

Eragon pull a rope that hanged in the corner of that huge room. Every blue and green curtains that covered the other room behind them, lifted, showing racks of many colourful, smooth stones, just like a marmer.

Mella open her mouth,

"What is this?" She started to come closer and closer to a bright blue and green stone

"Dragon's eggs"

"May I touch them?" Her fingers just a centimeters away from that eggs

"Of course, just don't break it"

She started to idntify them, the blue and the green eggs. Touch them, both, in one time. When she did that, the blue and the green eggs started to shaking, each seconds makes their dance faster and faster, Eragon and Saphira come to see what happen. Mella's face are so panicked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just touch them, I doesn't do anything. Please forgive me.."

Her panicked face make Eragon and Saphira laughed, really, really laughed.

"What's funny?" Those eggs started to cracked, her face become panicked more and more, "What happened?"

"It's okay, it's okay, your face make us laughed, those eggs are hatching for you, you'll be their rider.." Eragon look so surprised,

"I'll be their rider? Both of them? How can I ride two dragons?"

"I don't know, this never happen before.." _how do you think Saphira?_

_Let her.._

Mella cut her, "Don't let me choose. If, I choose one of them, how about the other? He or she will hate me forever, and forever is so long"

Eragon and Saphira look each other, while the blue and the green dragons getting out from its shells.

"Well, try this, touch both of them, in one time, with different hands, we'll see what happen"

"Is this safe?"

Eragon nodded.

Mella rise her hands to the fronts of those dragons, and they touch Mella's palm together. Blue on right, green on left. Their touch makes a sparkle between them, and Mella look so painfully.

Eragon knows how it will be, it will be have double pain, and double freeze than he has experienced was, because she touch two dragons. Mella not scream like he was, she just stood there, and finally, fainted. Eragon catch her heads before it's bounced on the floor, and then put her heads on the floor smoothly.

After a few minutes, Mella awake, gasping, and sit down. Eragon and Saphira still there, watching what will happen to her. Before Mella can say any words, Eragon told her,

"Look at your palms"

She did what he said, she turn her palms, both of them, showed gedwey ignasia on them.

"Now, you're a rider. You should call me Master now. What names you'll give them?"

"Because the blue one is a male, I will name him.. Blish and the green one, I will name her.. Gria. Master, what things I'll learn?"

"You'll learn how to fight, swords, bows, axes, manner, and magic"

"But, I wouldn't learn magic, it's forbidden for me"

"Well, you will the first rider without magic. And about the war's place, can you describe to me now?"

"Oh, right, I almost forget it. It isn't to far from here, maybe five days trip, and, just for information, we already knew what have scraped our plane's wings."

"What is that?"

"We thought that was a dragon, a huge one, much much bigger than Saphira. And from blood tracks on our plane's body, we were predicted that those war are between the humans against the dragons"

Eragon and Saphira stiffenned.

"Are you sure?"

"90%, yes"

And so, Eragon and Saphira show the other eggs to each person from that plane, and when nobody make the eggs hatched, Eragon and the other elves re-write their memories about that place, for safety of course.

Eragon is teaching his students while Mella come to them with her left ankle seems to be broken. Eragon and the other students stared at her.

"Why did you late?" Eragon said that with higher tone than he usually use to speak

Mella bowed to Eragon, that looks so painfull to her,

"I am sorry for my late Master, but I was lost" Her cheeks redden at the last words, ashamed

"Lost?"

Mella nodded, Eragon couldn't hold his laugh, followed by the other students

"So, why is your foot can be broken?"

"I have fallen Master"

Eragon and the other students hold their laugh

"From?"

"From my bed"

They, finally, let their laugh out, but then Eragon stopped

"Would you want to be healed?" Eragon offer her a cured

Mella nodded, but shadow past her face, and she ask,

"Wait, wait, heal my foot by what?"

"By magic of course"

"Oh, no, thank you.. I will let it heal naturally"

The other students looks so curious about her after she said that, so Eragon told her

"Mella, introduce yourself to the others"

Mella's face looks so pale, and her body shaked, but she nodded

"My name is Mella, I am 17 years old, I come from Indonesia,.."

One of the students cut her

"Where is Indonesia?"

"Well it's located between two continents, Asian and Australian, and between two oceans, Pasific ocean and Hindia ocean. And it's also located on the equator"

"What is it like?"

"It's formed islands, big islands, and small islands, there are more than thousand islands. It has many beach, it just has two seasons, rain season, and dry season. No winter, no summer, no fall, no snow. The temperature's warm, sometimes hot, sometimes cold. So, I can see this is summer for all of you here, but, it's still cold for me, you can see my teeth trembling right now"

"Can you draw Indonesia's map?"

"Of course"

And she started to drawing on the soil, with her fingers. It takes not more than five minutes.

"This is it, my country's map, from Sabang in the west to Merauke in the east" she said as she touched the map from left to right.

"And it has many volcanos, that's why many people said, that my country is in the ring of fire. Once, there was an erruption from Krakatau mountain, here –her fingers pointed to between two islands that she draw- it was so so so huge erruption, it's makes big tsunami, it's ashes spread to the world, covered the sky, to be dark, there's no light of the sun, it was a very long winter for another country, and many people around that mountain have their ears bleeding, can not hear anything else, because it's voice so high, and not too long after that dissaster, people found rocks from that volcano in Afrika!"

"Wait, wait, what Tsunami is?"

"It's a huge wave, that so tall, maybe three meters, and it can be higher, it can destroy any buildings in fronts of it, and it's usually followed or started by an earthquake"

"Where's Afrika?"

"It's hard to explain that, so I'll draw the world map" And she draw. She finished in 5 minutes

"This is Afrika.. and this is that volcano" She pointed to a continent, and then, back to her country's map.

"It's seems that your world have many dissaster" Eragon commented her

"Yes, it is.. And they're getting to be found easily this time"

"What is in your bag? You seems so carefull with it" one of the students, an elf, ask her

Mella open her huge bag, take her things in fronts of them, but first, she take a book, she take it so carefully, and then, put it on her lap, seem doesn't want to make it touch the ground. And, after that she take another book, but, she put it on the ground. First book, blue, second, red, third, black, and the forth, the last book, green.

"Why you put the others on the ground, and just one on your lap?" that elf ask her again

"Because, this is Al-Qur'an" She lift that, so anyone could see it

"And, what is that?"

"This is my holy book,"

"What is it told?"

"History, manners, attitudes, what we have to do, and what we shouldn't do. Do you want to see it?"

They, all of them, nodded. So, Mella openned it, showed it curled, curved words, in another language.

"Is this your language?"

"No, it's arabic, I'm Indonesian. Would you want to hear the differences? I can read this for you, after that, I'll speak it in my language, and then, in your language, agree?"

"Agree"

Her voice smooth and tender, really make them calm, even when they doesn't know what is she said. She finished with arabic.

"Now, with my language"

Her voice still like before, but, not too calming, her language are rougher than the arabic, simillar to their own language. She finished with her laguage.

"Now, in your language"

She told them a story, about how the world has been created and a war, long long time ago, and how will this world end, and how we will get rhe reward, or punishment for what we do in this world now.

When she finished, nobody talking, no one of them look so happy, they're shocked, they're sobbed, all of them, include their master.

"It's enough, it's okay, you doesn't know about this before I told you right? And no one who doesn't knows will be punished. It's okay, calm down, I'll tell you another story" Mella trying to calm them.

And, Mella show them the other books, begins from the blue covered.

"Master, actually, I have know you before I met you, all of these books are about your adventure, your story, and your feelings while the Great War against Galbatorix. Not just your story, it's Roran's and Nasuada's too. And it's begins with –she lift it up- this book, wich has Saphira's picture in fronts of it, and it's title is ERAGON"

Eragon stiffenned with her explanation. He can't let her know his feelings, or thoughts, even if that a thousand years ago, he still feels the same.

She responded for Eragon's mad expression.

"It's okay, Master, I'll not tell them about your feelings, and all of you can't read this anyway! It's in my language"

It's relief Eragon, a bit. It's still anoyying, that a stranger knows about his feelings.

"Next?" Eragon wants to know how much she knews.

"And, second, is the red, wich has Thorn's picture in fronts of it, and, it's title is ELDEST"

"Next?"

"The third, the black one, but has Glaedr's picture in fronts of it, it's title is BRISINGR"

"Next?"

"The forth, the last one, the green one, has Firnen's picture in fronts of it, it's title is INHERITANCE, and so, we call forth of them, is The Inheritance Cycle"

"From what is it begins, and until what is it stop?" Eragon started to worried with the thickness of those books, that can reveals anything.

"Started when Arya, Faolin, and Glenwing mobbed by Durza, and ended when you left for leave forever, from Alagaesia"

_Oh, it's too much. _Eragon thought to himself

"Who else have these books?"

"I don't know, it's seems many people have them, but I just know two other people who have them, and they're not here"

_Many people?_

"Who else knows about me?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure, that most people knows you, but from film"

"Film?"

"These books are visualisized, there is a person that pretend to be you, Master, Arya, Saphira, Brom, and the others, but I don't like it. They make your hair to be blonde, and your eyes were blue! They doesn't make it from the books, the books describe you and the others perfectly, but the film change them! It's so broken"

"Mella, after this lesson, I would like to talk to you, in my office"

"Okay Master"

They have started the lesson that day, a sword duel, and Mella can't do that better than anyone, she always lose.

After that, as Eragon said, Mella went to her Master's office. On the way to get to his office, she wondered what will her new teacher do to her, would he blame her? Would he angry to her? Or kick her out from that place? She doesn't know at all.

When she started to think how to escape from her Master's anger, she had arrived to his room! She was so panicked, her skin become so pale and cold just like a death people.

She knocked the door, and step inside. There, her Master sit, in a big chair, and lay beside him, his dragon, Saphira. They seems to have a conversation, so Mella just silent, stand there for almost thirty minutes, and she started to sleepy, when she trying to keep her eyes open, Saphira growled at her, shocked her, she was not jumped, but, that growl make her sleepyness disappear, like a fog.

"Sit!" Eragon command her to sit on the chair in fronts of his desk. Mella followed his command, with her pale face getting paled more and more, the air around her seems to be frozen. She is so afraid.

Eragon make his eyes straight to Mella's, but, even Mella's eyes seems to look at his eyes, but, Eragon feels that Mella doesn't look at his eyes.

"Do you know about my feelings?"

"Your feelings for, for.. A.."

She doesn't finished when Eragon cut her

"Yes, do you know that?"

She just nodded. Eragon freeze, and not so sure to his hearing, he ask her again,

"Like what?"

"You were love the Queen of the Elves, and you still love her until now, but she had rejected you during the blood-oath celebration, she said that you are young and she is old, and that can't be changed, but you still love her, you want her to stay with you, but, she said that she can't, then, you asked her for stay with you until the first curve of the river. She agree, and both of you walk together to Talita, there, when the river's curve become nearer and nearer, you spell her true name, and she spell your true name, and, when you want to said something to her, she just lift her arm, and touch your lips with tree fingers, then, she stepped back, lift her arm, and said "Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer" and Firnen lift her up from Talita, and you cry with Saphira. And I believe, that you still lo.."

Eragon cut her,

"Do you know my true name?"

"Of course not, I don't know anyone's true name"

Its relief Eragon, Mella said,

"It was just like my story, I wish I can see her, and ask her to live here, do you want it Master?"

Eragon and Saphira frozen, and Eragon thought to Saphira,

_How do you think Saphira?_

"And I'll ask Firnen too" Mella interupted them.

_Eragon, I'll happy to see Firnen again, as you to see Arya, but, Mella and her dragons are not ready yet, they have to be trained firsts_

Eragon repeated what Saphira said to Mella, and Mella said

"It's okay Master, I'll be fine, I can learn after that"

"If like that, why not?" Eragon started to smile, imagine that he would see Arya one more time

Mella's mouth open at this time,

"Are you sure?"

Eragon and Saphira nodded

Mella jumped in happiness, "Oh! Thank you Master! I'll depart tomorrow morning then"

Mella was about to get out from the room, she turn around, and ask her master

"Master, may I told you?"

"Of course"

"You have said, that you hates any Gods in this world, but, I just want to tell you, if, the God never make Galbatorix exist, than, that's mean, there will be no Foresworn, and, maybe, Brom would never have to spy Morzan, and, if like that, it meant, Brom would never met Selena, and you'll never be borned.. And, it's mean there's no fallen, and, maybe Saphira wouldn't hatched for you, and maybe, you'll never met Arya.. Just think about it Master, thank you"

She bowed, and leave her unconsious master.

The sky is so clear, without any clouds there, there's only blue, blue, and blue.

This morning, when Eragon and Saphira went to Mella's room, to awake her, they just found an empty room, Mella has departed with her dragons, without any allert. She was just dissapeared, but nor Eragon and Saphira have to worry about her.

Now Eragon is meditating, and Saphira is hangout with the other dragons.

_She was right, _Eragon thought,

_She was right about everything.._

A roar shocked him, it's Gria, one of Mella's dragon,

_Oh, you shocked me Gria, why you don't leave with the others?_

_I have master, but, my rider doesn't know the way to get to Ellesmera, so I come back to ask you_

_Why she or you doesn't use magic then?_

_Because, as she said, it's forbidden_

_And you believe it too?_

_Of course, that's right_

_We'll talk about this later.. Where did you last see Mella and Blish?_

_Above the Ceris master, but my rider are too scared to get down there_

_Why does she scared?_

_Because, actually, she never can see the elves before she know their name, and believe me, she isn't good at making friends_

MMMMMTop of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. the Queen

_Master, my rider have just decided to down to the Ceris right now.. _she fell silent again

_She find the Queen! The only one that she can see! I'll go to my rider now, master, thank you.._

And she flew away, but, before she reach a meter above the land, she turned back to her master,

_Master, my rider said, that it'll be not easy to make the elves trust her to take their Queen.. My rider ask you that, would we help that kingdom? Kingdom that have a war with the dragons not too far from here?_

_Oh.. you remind me. Of course, why?_

_Because, we will need almost of all riders to make them in peace, so, that'll be my rider's explanation for the elves why she need to take their Queen with her.. My rider met your brother too!_

_Oh, that's a little bit tricky, but it's right too.. How are they?_

_They're in good condition, an they want to help us too, after my rider forced them too_

_What makes her brave to forced them?_

_Condition makes her brave.. Master, she said, I can stay here, for preparing the Queen and your brother's arrival, they would be arrive tonight_

_How they could arrive that fast?_

_Because, my rider said, Insya Allah_

_What is that?_

_If the God allowed them to, so, she mean, if the God allowed them to arrive that fast, so, they would, lets just wait them_

So, they prepared the party all day, and after that, Eragon, Saphira, and Gria waiting for them, from a peak of a snowy mountain. During that wait, Eragon feels Gria is hiding something from him and Saphira. When Eragon feels Gria's emotion, it's full of worry and sadness.

_What makes you so worried and sad Gria? _Saphira ask her

_I'm sorry master, I can't told both of you.. My rider would come first, before anyone else to told you by herself_

MMMMMTop of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. explanation

**_I'm sorry, I can't make this before this.. if you know what I mean.._**

**_Please review, I begged you.. Do you like it or not? Just said it..please..please.._**

**_Well, this is a short chapter, but I think, I would make the longer one if you review my story_**

It's in the middle of the night when Mella come with trembling teeth.

"Good night Master" she is shivering

"Night, what do you want to say?" Eragon ask her with poisonous eyes

"I'm sorry master, before I told this to both of you, I want you to swear me, in the ancient language, that you wouldn't cry, or try to kill yourself, just be normal, as you don't know anything. Would you?"

Eragon promise that,

"So, the Elven kingdom in Du Weldenvarden was attacked ny another elves kingdom from the north, it was happenned at least fifty years ago, and the Du Weldenvarden's elves cannot forced those powerfull Elves, so they was proclaimed that they were gave up to them, but, the King of the north elves make two appointments for them, first, the Du Weldenvarden will covered by snow every years, every minutes, and no happiness would enter that woods, second, the most important, and heartbreaking is, that the Queen of the Du Weldenvarden elves have to marry the north elves Prince, and it'll be held when the prince is 21, it's eleven years again, I guest.. That's all master, I'll take the Queen and Murtagh to come"

Eragon hold his breath when his student told him what was happenned to the one he loved. Eragon's heart was trully broken.

"Why? Why they doesn't ask the riders help? Why she wasn't told this to me? How can be they were defeated? They are strong" Eragon's tears almost dropped, but it doesn't

"They have sent letters, thousands, but, the north elves always took them, then, burned them, the Du Weldenvarden elves have try anyways to cantact you the leader of the riders, but, they can't, even with magic, because, the north elves were stronger and faster, and the north elves were not just an elf, they are like the Grey folks, Dragons, Shades, and Elves hybrid. They can change their forms to dragons, and they could know your true name when they first saw you, and they could call any spirits, in any numbers everytime, everywhere."

Eragon's eyes widened as he heard who was the north elves, nobody could defeat them..

MMMMMTop of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Guest

**This chapter include a songfic, i hope you enjoy this..**

Mella leave them, and Eragon still can't believe what she said before,

_the most important, and heartbreaking is, that the Queen of the Du Weldenvarden elves have to marry the north elves Prince, and it'll be held when the prince is 21, it's eleven years again, I guest.._

_What should I do Saphira?_

Even, Saphira doesn't dare to answer him

_He is so fragile right now.. _Saphira thought to herself

_Master, _Gria talk to Eragon, _my rider said, why you don't use The Name to break your promise if you want to cry? My rider said it is okay to cry, as long, not in front of the Queen_

Eragon's heart crashed into pieces everytime he heard that words, even, he doesn't know that, can he meet her, could he? He never have the answer for that.. But, the Queen is here already, it's impossible for Eragon to turn her back to her home, it's unpolite

Finally, Eragon tears start to fall. It feels it doesn't right, his wait for almost a thousand years for her, always for her, now just like a dust on a stone, now swept away by the rain drop.

_It's doesn't fair, but, It's my own fault, she have said, that we never can be together, I should stop to love her since that, but how I can stop to love her?_

His mind and heart have a great war inside himself, Saphira started to worry

_Eragon.._

_Stop calling me like that!_

_Little one.. stop thinking, we have guest already.. calm down yourself..lets meet our guest_

_Okay Saphira.._ he sobbed, and erase his tears with his cloth

Eragon, Saphira and Gria flew to the entrance of the Rishülerendvier. Saphira flew gently to calm Eragon's brokened heart. But, unfortunately, it's winter already, and the sky have aurora, the green one, make Eragon remember her. Eragon could see creatures that standing below them, six creatures, 3 dragons, 2 humans, an an elf.

Saphira landed, followed by Gria that rushed to Blish and Mella. Eragon's eyes focused for who stand between the two humans, and his heart broken once more time. He climb down from Saphira's huge body, and when he did that, Saphira flew rushed to Firnen. Eragon a little bit jealous to Saphira for that.

When Eragon close the gap between them, he heard Saphira humming with her mind,

_Heart, beats, fast, colours, and promises.._

_What is that Saphira?_

_I don't know, but, Gria and Blish sing that song for me right now, _and she started to humming again

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I've loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.._

_You should ask this to Mella I guest.. _Saphira told him

Eragon clear his troath, and said

"Welcome to Rishülerendvier, the Queen of the Elves-he bowed to her-, and, of course my brother"

He hugged Murtagh for a long time, thanks to him for his presence, he don't know what it would be, if murtagh doesn't here right now. He sobbed on his brothers neck, and his brother stroke his back to calm him down

"Why do you cry?"

"I have missed you Murtagh"_and her_, Eragon said the last words with his mind to Murtagh, so, nobody could hear that.

Murtagh's face darken when he understand what he mean, Murtagh already knew about the Queen and the north's Prince, so, he understand what was Eragon talked about, but he just said

"I miss you too, but, don't cry anymore, I'm here now"

**Arya's POV**

_The war, the north started to make many shades, if they do that, it's mean, Alagaesia are in danger, she couldn't let it happen.. So, she write a letter for the north, that they will give up, but, don't make any shade. She wait, they wait, for their respons. Forty years they wait, and, finally, the north's King response them, by visit them. When he arrived, the Du Weldenvarden's green disappeared, changed to frozen woods, and every single happiness, and every smile gone. _

_"If you want this to be over, I have two appointments for all of you. First, this place will be frozen every time, until your Queen marry my first son when he is 21, that the second. Or, you, all of you, and the land behind your woods will die! Do you accept this Queen?"_

_I can't let that happen.. but, how about your happiness? My happiness is my people's, so I should say yes..but, how about Eragon? Eragon..Eragon.. I don't know! He was just my best friend, you know that! Yes.. but, he love you..It was just almost a thousand years ago! He must be find another person for him already! But, how, if he still love you? I don't care! I've told him that we never can be together!_

_"Yes"_

-end of flashback-


End file.
